Helpless Alliance
by Rikku of the Desert
Summary: A story based on the two most under appreciated females in Final Fantasy: Elma and Lucil. What becomes of Lucil after the defeat of Vegnagun? What becomes of Elma? No, they are NOT romantically involved. R&R. Ch 2!
1. The Guardian Alliance

Author's Note: This is so totally unforgivable! I'm writing a new story, when I SHOULD be writing a new chapter for my other story! SOMEONE PUNISH ME! I couldn't resist, I wanted so badly to write this story! I mean, c'mon! It's like, the two most under appreciated female characters in Final Fantasy! They have the power to kick butt! They just need the opportunity! Wow, I sound completely obssessed. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, but I may own some characters later represented in this story. That are NOT from Final Fantasy! So you report happy people can eat a pancake for all I care!

* * *

Helpless Alliance

Chapter One:

The Guardian Alliance

Lucil sighed. She missed the old days. The days of Chocobo Knights and Crusaders. Even the days of The Youth League. There was nothing left to fight for anymore. After Vegnagun's defeat, The Youth League and New Yevon had decided to join together to become an entirely new group. No, not The Yevon League. No, not The Youthful Yevonites. They had become The Guardian Alliance.

It was wonderful, really it was. There was no more war, no more battles, as the Alliance was governed by two very good men; ex-Praetor Baralai and ex-Leader of The Youth League, Nooj. But now it stood as more of a government. It didn't represent Yevon anymore, well, not completely. They still upheld some of their teachings, but only the important, logical ones, that applied to the entire populace.

No longer did they force their beliefs on other races, religious fueds were a thing of the past. The Guardian Alliance symbolized the coming together of different cultures and races, but did not push them into friendship. It was a coalition of sorts, and it was most complicated.

But with the war between the two groups now subsided, and Vegnagun's defeat, there was much less need for military personnel of Lucil's rank. There was the occasional fiend attack in Kilika, or small riot at one of the temples, but certainly nothing required the attention of small armies anymore. Sin was gone. Vegnagun was gone. Life had slowed to a leisurely pace. Which was well for most denizens of Spira, they had been waiting their entire lives for such a chance.

It indeed was the Eternal Calm. And Lucil hated it. She was happy that all the senseless deaths had subsided, true, and that Vegnagun's defeat had made Spira safe once again. But there was never any action anymore. More than once she had contemplated becoming a sphere hunter, or a fiend exterminator. But she felt such an obligation to The Alliance.

This was, after all, what she had fought for all these years. What she had risked her life for time and time again, trying to bring peace to the inhabitants of Spira. But she never thought of what would happen if Sin _had_ been defeated. If The Youth League and New Yevon _had_ formed a partnership. She always thought she was writing her own death sentence, being in military service. She never thought she would see the day when people walked the streets of Spira void of fear and grief.

She had no friends in The Alliance. Elma had long since joined Lady Yuna as a sphere hunter. She had kept in touch with Lucil, seeing as how they had fought side by side for so long, they had become good friends. But now Lucil never saw Elma. She never spoke to Clasko either, he had basically cut himself off from the rest of Spira, taking care of his chocobos in the Calm Lands. It was just as well, if he can go so long without talking with others, he _must_ be happy.

She was happy for them, they had truly found their niche. She thought she had too, but now there was no need for her. She wanted desperately to leave The Alliance, and seek adventure. But fighting so long for something, when you finally get it, it's hard to let go. And what would her leader think of her? Nooj had always regarded her as devoted and loyal, what would he think of her now if she quit? After all they worked for?

And so she would spend her days trudging around the headquarters of The Guardian Alliance. Pacing back and forth and occasionally sitting. Her life hadn't become so tedious as of yet, but if it continued the way it was going, she feared it would soon become just that. She was too stubborn to admit to herself that she was slowly disappearing here. With nothing to live for, she felt like she was dying inside.

Far be it from her to actually admit this to herself though. She wanted out, deep inside, something called for action, for adventure, for _anything_ but this. But her loyalty kept her in place, her devotion to her superiors and to The Guardian Alliance. If she ever wanted out, she would need to be rescued. Commander Lucil, survivor of Operation Mi'ihen, respected military officer of The Youth League, second only to Nooj himself, needed to be rescued.

But with a brave front and fearless exterior, who would ever be able to look deep enough to see her true helplessness?

* * *

Author's Note: So how was that? I know it was short but I really wanted it to be a little dramatic. Rating to change, as well as category and title. If two words are combined, the website did it and not I. Please review, I hoped you liked it! I think it was long overdue for someone to tell Lucil and Elma's story. And don't worry, there not 'involved', you dirty perverts. xP

Hmm, maybe Calli should have a cameo in this story. But not Shelinda, I don't like Shelinda. She's irritating.


	2. Conference

Author's Note: Okay, no one has to punish me anymore, as I submitted a new chapter to 'Recollections' today. I'm a little afraid that it's not up to par though. Sigh. Anyway, back to the daily grind…

Hmm, I might write another chapter for 'Indifference' later. Maybe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. I do own my sense of wit and humor though, and I hope it makes you laugh. Like parmesan cheese in a tire factory. Now THAT'S classic hilarity.

* * *

Helpless Alliance

Chapter Two:

Conference

Lucil stepped into The Guardian Alliance headquarters, located in Kilika Port. After The Youth League base was finally done undergoing construction, there wasn't much need for it anymore, seeing as how The Youth League itself was a thing of the past. Both leaders of The Alliance had agreed that it was the perfect locale, they certainly didn't want to have HQ in Bevelle, it represented too much of Yevon. And Mushroom Rock Road wasn't exactly a high class, or a highly _accessible_ location, either.

Kilika was perfect. The village was just large enough. They didn't want to relocate to Luca, where there would be too much attention on the organization. Nor did they want to recycle an old temple as the Machine Faction had, it would also stand too strongly for Yevon's beliefs, most of which had now been dismissed.

This location was not only perfect in all economical means, but it was also perfect for _Lucil's_ personal needs. Before the congregation of both groups, Lucil had mostly lived in The Youth League headquarters. After the assemblage, she had moved to Kilika Port, it was, after all, where she wanted to live her entire life, she was just too busy to settle down before.

And even though she loved living in Kilika, she missed the busyness a great deal. Kilika basically represented the same thing The Guardian Alliance did, the proof that the destruction of one thing can mean the birth of another. But, like The Alliance, it was something she couldn't tear herself away from, no matter how hard she tried.

Lucil knocked on the large door of Baralai's office. He was no longer known as Praetor Baralai, in fact he was no longer known as anything Baralai, just simply; Baralai. The leaders had decided to forego all formalities, such as Maester and Praetor. They reasoned that it was because they didn't want to get caught up in ancient traditions, and that it was time to create new ones.

"Come in." She heard his voice call from behind the richly decorated mahogany door.

She stepped into his office, a large, circular room with many chairs, cabinets and pictures adorning the green and auquamarine walls.

"You asked to see me, sir?" She took a seat as her eyes wandered the room freely.

"Yes, I did." He put his feather pen down gingerly and placed his elbows matter-of-factly on the paper he was writing.

She noticed a forest green cloth hanging on the wall behind him, a symbol of Yevon embroidered with deep red yarn.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" She asked, curiousity overwhelming her.

Baralai just chuckled.

"You just did, but you're free to ask me another. And no need for the 'sir', Lucil. You're here as a friend, not a Commander, or a member of The Alliance." He smiled and awaited her question.

"Um… alright. Well, I was only curious as to why you have the symbol of Yevon in your office, if The Alliance insists so strongly that it no longer represents Yevon."

Baralai laughed lightly.

"You always speak so seriously," He smiled, not turning to look at the hanging cloth. "Just because The Alliance does not represent Yevon does not mean we cannot be reminded of the old ways, even if we no longer stand for them. Now let me ask you a question, Lucil, do you still wear the same armor you wore while servingi n The Crusaders?"

Lucil was a little taken aback. What in Spira's name did his inquiry mean?

"Yes… ?" She eyed him questioningly.

"Exactly. Even though the Crusaders no longer exist, you wear it as a reminder, so you never forget your past. Just because the past is no longer with us, does not necessarily mean it should be forgotten."

"But Yevon was… deceitful." Her face reddened. Was she questioning authority?

"Yes, it was. And no one can change what Yevon did, no one can change the past. We all make mistakes, some more dire than others. Hanging this cloth reminds me not to make those mistakes. It also reminds me that trying to correct them is futile. But despite those things, it reminds me that even though the past cannot be altered, the future can."

Lucil nodded, now understanding.

"Sir-"

"Baralai," He interrupted. "Call me Baralai, Lucil."

Lucil's face reddened again.

"… Baralai, with all due respect, why did you ask me to come here today?" She was beginning to become slightly uncomfortable.

Baralai laughed.

"Calm down, Lucil. I'm not coming on to you, I have a… I have Paine." He pointed to a framed picture of a crimson eyed girl on the edge of his large wooden desk.

Upon closer inspection, Lucil recalled seeing her during the days of The Youth League. She was accompanying Lady Yuna and Lady Rikku on their quest as a sphere hunter.

"I invited you as a favor to Nooj." Baralai's soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Nooj? Now she was even more puzzled than before.

"You and he are good friends, am I right?" Baralai inquired. Lucil merely nodded.

"And good friends know when something's wrong. He told me he was noticing your somewhat... odd behavior recently. He would have requested you come in himself, but he was called off rather abruptly to a conference in Luca. He didn't know when he would return, so he asked me to get it out of you myself. So, the real question is: is there something wrong, Lucil?" She saw worry in his eyes.

Lucil shook her head, knowing there _was_ something wrong. But she didn't want to appear weak to one of her superiors. Especially not to one of Baralai's rank.

"You know, Lucil. For all you accomplishments, you do have some faults. Everyone does."

Lucil answered him with a puzzled look.

"Just because you're not happy doesn't make you weak. Nooj doesn't think of you as weak, and neither do I."

"I'm fine." She didn't like where this conversation was going. Was he going to ask her to resign from her post as Commander?

"You're also a terrible liar. Listen Lucil, it's not only clear to Nooj, but to me aswell, that you are plainly not happy here. And let's face it, there's not much action. Things have been running extremely smoothly since The Alliance was formed, no fiend attacks, no nothing. So, and I say this in your best interests only, I think it is time you take a vacation." He smiled.

Lucil was dumbstruck.

"Are you asking me to resign?" She asked, confusion very apparent in her tone.

"Of course not, you're one of the best military women Spira has ever seen. But, seeing has how there has been no negative activity in the past few months, it's safe to say someone of your rank isn't exactly needed at all times. Your friend, Elma, knew this, and that's why she resigned. No one thinks less of her for it. But that's not what I'm asking you to do, Lucil. I just want you to know that you don't have to stay in Kilika, with The Guardian Alliance, _all_ the time. Hell, even I like to go off every month for a week or so and cruise Spira with Paine." He chuckled.

"So you're saying you that you wish me to… slack off?" Lucil was absolutely taken aback.

"To put it bluntly, yes. And keep in mind that these are not only my wishes, Lucil, but also Nooj's. And, contrary to what you may think, Nooj, too, likes to take a week off once in a while."

"Really?" Lucil couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Really really." He grinned.

"Ho-…how much time do you want to take off the Si-… Baralai?" She stumbled over her words. Not something she was usually known for.

"Take a month or two."

"A whole two months?"

"Maybe more. Listen, Lucil, we all need time off once in awhile. And considering all you've contributed to Spira, two months isn't _enough_. If we need you, we'll call you." He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. She reached out hesitantly.

"But, I can come back to The Alliance?"

"Of course."

She smiled and took his hand. Maybe she could finally have the adventure she had been craving for so long. And she knew exactly where to look for it.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh yeah! Put that in your pipe and smoke it! Lol, just kidding. Don't smoke! Anyway, I hoped you liked it, I certainly did! I didn't even wanna write this chapter when I started, but I'm glad I did! I'll tell you the truth, I did contemplate making Lucil and Baralai a couple, but dismissed it. We'll find someone else for her. NO! NOT ELMA! Stop thinking those dirty thoughts!

… No, not Clasko either. They are SO wrong for each other. And no, not Yaibal.

Reminder: If two or three words are combined likethis, orlikethis, I did not do it! The website did! Wah, it ruins the dramaticness of the story.


	3. IMPORTANT: Please Read

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know it's against the rules to post a chapter that, in its entirety, is only an author's note. Bear with me, for this is important.

So, as I was gleefully traipsing through my kitchen, going through the joyous motions of unloading the dishwasher, an errant and yet completely, flabbergastingly sensical (those are words as of now) thought occurred: why the _Hell_ haven't I told my watchers that I got a new account? It's been months, and I've been silent as a corpse. What am I on? In any case, you no longer must remain in the shadows, for Scooby and the gang are here to solve this mystery!

Like Sora in Kingdom Hearts. **Man. I hope we solve this mystery!**

Anyway, let's make like a Toyota and move forward. I have not died. I am not in coma. I have not been afflicted by some terrible disease, nor am I in emo withdrawal mode. I have been writing. Yes, it is so! Harken, for though I have been writing _and_ submitting (you know, that thing I used to do here?), it has not been under the alias _Rikku of the Desert._ So, if you're truly jonesing for some sweet word love, look up my not-so-new but very-much-improved account, _Genetix Chiquita_. I'm also available on FicWad under _Pink Rapid,_ and on Adult Fan Fiction under _Poinsettia._ And wow, I'm absentmindedly watching Spider-Man 2 on my PSP (Corniest. Movie. Ever.), and Auntie Em just had a spaz. Take the damn money, Peter, and then get on your crotchrocket and leave before you have another boring confrontation with Kirsten Dunst! Oh, you knob, why don't you ever listen?

Complete irrelevance aside, some of you mayhap be wondering, "Where, O, where have _Recollections and Reconnections_ and _Indifference_ gone?" As it so happens, I'd like to know too. I logged into this account one day to encounter utter horror: they were unceremoniously deleted with absolutely no notification. Yeah, Fanfiction, _nice._ Thanks for screwing me over. I mean, sure, in retrospect they weren't really that great (horrible dialogue errors, not to mention the _complete_ lack of plot), but I wanted the opportunity to be able to edit and improve them. Woe, for now that chance is forever lost! I e-mailed the admin, but you know them: Earth will ice over and thaw before they get back to me. Le sigh.

Onto greener pastures. I have improved. Can you tell? I'm quite pleased with the vast differences betwixt my old stories and my new stories. (Despite the complete embarrassment I suffer each time I read _Inner Blizzard_. What Godawful poetry.) There is no need to flatter me, because I can tell. I'm not fishing for compliments (I loathe it when people do that), but I will boast that I have indeed become quite a better author, and do hope you'll all be reasonably pleased with the fruits of my labor.

Should you lovelies be pondering what I might be writing under my new alias, I shall thus bestow upon you the gift of knowledge. I am currently writing for Final Fantasy X-2 (it's an addiction), Final Fantasy X, Pirates of the Caribbean, Fruits Basket, and a sprinkling of Ouran High School Host Club. I've also submitted stories relative to Rent, Shakespeare, Class of the Titans, and X-Men: Evolution. **The More You Know.** Aside from that, there isn't much more to be said about my new account, other than the fact that I hope to see some of you in the future! Or rather, hear from you. If I saw you... that'd be kind of creepy and border on stalking.

Now, children, one last story before I go. It is a tale of woe, to be sure, and relates largely (actually, one-hundred percent completely) to Final Fantasy X-2. It is also a tale of bittersweet, ironic hilarity. So, I have began playing aforementioned game again after a generous number of months of utter Final Fantasy abstinence. I return and I have as since completed the game. Now, let me tell you, as I was playing I did everything perfectly. **Perfectly.** My dearies, I'll be damned if I was not Hell-bent on getting the perfect ending. So, I've completed every possible mission of the game (New Yevon permitting, those bastards), and I'm about to jump into the Farplane when I noticed "Hey, I'm missing some percentage". I was _horrified._ So I looked in the guide, and what do I see? I missed one objective. _One single objective._ I was mortified, and I thought, for sure, that it could not _possibly_ be _any _worse. Oh, it was. You know what objective I missed? **The very first one in the entire game.** I didn't touch the damn moogle. I only laugh to keep from crying.

And thus, dear ones, is the tale of _Rikku of the Desert_ and her prolonged and unexplained absence. I hope you hear from you all, and I'm terribly sorry for any trouble or worry or annoyance or just plain "that bitch, get the f-ck back here _now_"-ness I may have caused you.

**Now you know... the rest of the story.**

Much love, and here's to seeing you all the future!

- _Rikku of the Desert  
_

P.S. If Dr. Octavius is such a so-called "genius", why did he not build a protective casing around the inhibitor chip on the back of his neck? Seriously, _what's the deal with that?_ You honestly didn't think that in a scientific lab, where you create fusion and God knows what else, that _nothing_ would eventually go flying through the air and _shatter your fragile keep on sanity?_ Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was made of porcelain. Doc Ock: "It's genius! Take every precaution known to man, but Hell if I'm going to protect my own brain! No, no, that's ridiculous! Honey, sweetie, oh dear wife of mine, what is that you used to make that irreplaceable and ever-so-fragile china doll? Sculpie? Perfect! That's what I will use for my inhibitor chip, for I am satisfied with my arrogance and blissful ignorance! Now, _let's get this party started so I can go rob the most satirical, fantastical comic book bank in town!"_

The doctor killing scene makes me laugh.


End file.
